Changing the Future
by Carolina PotterCCT
Summary: Imagine a few weeks before the 100 is sent to Earth , some people were summoned to see the future. They could see the series without killing each other? Will things are different or they will be traumatized by things they have done in the future? Summary trash , I know.
**Series**

Jaha , Marcus and Abby were discussing whether or not to send criminals to Earth.

''Send them to Earth will be consequences. '' Abby said, looking at Marcus walking from one side to the other.

'' But it's the right thing to do.'' Marcus said , without stopping to walk.

'' What are the chances of them surviving on radiation?" she asked Jaha , turning to Abby .

'' Very little . '' said Abby. '' The earth is still full of radiation.''

'' But we do not come in contact with radiation in 97 years.'' he remembered Marcus , stopping to walk and leaning on the table.

'' Exactly.'' Abby said, looking at Marcus. '' We can use this to our advantage.'' Jaha motioned for her to continue talking. '' No one who has lived in the Ark had contact with radiation.''

'' And?'' Jaha asked, raising his eyebrows.

'' It may be that the radiation does not concern us.'' Abby said, walking with a smile to the window, where they could see perfectly the Earth.

'' This is a statement or perhaps?" asked Marcus , crossing his arms.

'' A maybe.'' Abby said, looking at Marcus.

'' So we should risk it.'' Jaha said with conviction.

'' I honestly do not know if we should risk it.'' said Abby , looking at the earth.

'' Because?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms and looking at Abby.

'' They have the possibility of being affected.'' Abby said, looking at Marcus.

'' But it also has the ability to not affect them.'' Marcus said coldly.

'' This possibility is small.'' Abby growled at Marcus.

'' But it's not impossible.'' Marcus growled back.

'' Calm down.'' Said Jaha , looking at Marcus and Abby , who seemed angry. '' Let's talk to the Council and see what happens.''

'' They will accept!'' Abby said, grudgingly. '' It's obvious.''

'' Because you do not think so:'' Marcus said, taking a deep breath. '' Send them to Earth to save the Ark. Save Clarke.''

'' I'm thinking about it.'' Abby said with a loud voice and then sighed and turned to the room. '' I just think that maybe the engineers are able to correct the fault.''

'' You, better than anyone, know that this is impossible.'' Marcus said, pounding the table.

'' I know.'' She whispered, but Jaha and Marcus listened and looked the other way.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but a white light appeared, making the three disappear.

The three fallen to the floor, one next to the other. They stood up and looked around confused.

They were in a huge room . The room was completely white and the walls contained only a few frames .

On the left side contained a door, while the right side contains a corridor . Going forward twenty- five seats and a huge TV that fully occupied the wall.

'' What the hell?" said Abby totally shocked, as he looked around.

'' How did we get here?'' Marcus asked with wide eyes.

'' I do not know. '' said Jaha, very shocked.

At the same time other 5 persons appeared on the ground. They were scared, looking around stunned, until his eyes stopped at the Chancellor and Board Members.

'' What did you do?'' Asked Raven, accuser, not caring that she was talking to very important people . Sinclair gave him a look, as if talking to her to keep quiet.

'' We did nothing.'' Abby said, before Marcus that some cutting and cold response.

'' We came here only, we come to you and did nothing?'' Bellamy said with a mocking smile and fun.

'' That's right, Mr. Blake.'' Marcus said coldly. '' We do not do it at all. We showed up here like you.''

'' What's going on, Dad?'' Whispered Wells, coming close to his father, who was watching everything quietly.

'' You do not expect us...'' Wick was interrupted for 10 persons appearing on the ground.

The first to rise was a blonde with blue eyes. The second was a brunette with green eyes, the third was a boy's hair and dark brown eyes, the room was another haired boy and brown eyes, but this had a glasses around his neck, the fifth was a Korean boy, eyes black, the sixth was a boy with beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. The seventh was a hair girl and light brown eyes, the eighth was a little girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, the ninth was a girl of 12 or 13, she had dark blond hair and green eyes and the last was a beautiful boy shoulder-length hair and brown eyes.

Seconds later, the blonde and Abby were hugging while the brunette with green eyes and hair and also Bellamy Raven and boy 's up to the shoulders.

'' It's so good to see you again, Clarke.'' Abby said, separating from her daughter.

'' Look at how much you've grown.'' Bellamy said, looking at her sister up and down.

'' You who grew up, I just decreases.'' Octavia said, with a smile, while Raven and Finn kissed.

'' Someone explain what's going on?'' asked Jasper and all criminals, Raven, Wick and Bellamy nodded.

'' We said we do not know.'' Marcus said coldly.

'' And we do not believe in you.'' Said Bellamy, winning the agreement of all criminals, even Clarke.

'' This is...'' Jaha was interrupted by a girl fall to the ground.

It was a pale girl with black hair to his shoulders. She got up and looked scared to Skaikru.

'' Who... Where am I?'' Maya asked, startled.

'' We also want to know. '' Murphy said indifferently .

'' Hmm... Who are you?'' Said Clarke, realizing that Maya did not belong to Ark.

'' Maya.'' said Maya. '' And who are you?''

Before anyone spoke his name, plus 6 people appeared lying on the floor.

The first person who raised was a brunette girl with emerald green eyes, the second was a woman with light brown hair and eyes, the third was a black woman with short hair and black eyes, the room was a tall, dark and was braided hair, the fifth was a dark man with brown eyes, and the last was a hair brunette girl dark brown and light brown eyes. She seemed to be most harmless of all.

The brunette with green eyes looked around confused, until his eyes stop at Maya, who gulped, but the brunette's face was confusion hatred in seconds.

The brunette, Lexa, jumped on Maya and knocked him to the ground. She pulled an ankle knife and would have nailed her in the heart of Maya, but the knife was gone, then Lexa put his hands on the neck of Maya and began to choke the girl, as the two women, Anya and Indra, watched all with fun.

After the shock went away, Finn and Bellamy ran to take Lexa top of the Maya, but ended up taking punches.

With pain on his face, Finn managed to remove the brunette Maya, who gasped for air while Jasper, Monty and Monroe pulled her away from the crazy brunette.

Lexa took a poke at Finn 's belly, making him release her turned and began delivering punches to the face and Finn's chest.

Bellamy ran Lexa and knocked him to the ground while she writhed and snarled.

Before Finn could recover from the punch, Anya pulled him by the hair and put a knife to his neck.

'' Release em.( Release it.) '' Anya sent, calling the attention of all , as indicated Lexa. '' O ai'll frag em op.( Or I'll kill him.)''

'' What?'' asked Jaha, without understanding that language, as Raven looked desperately for the knife in the neck of her boyfriend.

" Drop it does or he dies.'' translated Lincoln without showing emotion, but inside was almost going crazy because of Lexa and he also has the Octavia interest.

'' Releasing her, Bellamy . ' ' Crow said, trying to take Bellamy off the girl, but he did not move . ' Drop it ! '

'' Releasing her, Bellamy!'' Sent Jaha, seeing Anya further presionar the knife in Finn's neck.

He released the arms of the girl, but Lexa, with boy's anger at being able to hold it, put his elbow on Bellamy's face, who stumbled backward and almost fell to the ground, but her sister held him, trying to hide smile.

'' We did what you asked, now release the boy.'' Marcus said, to see a small line of blood on the boy's neck, but Anya made no move to release the boy.

'' Em's okay, Leksa?( It's okay, Lexa?)'' asked Anya, worried about his former student and Commander.

'' Ai'm.( I am.)'' Said Lexa, indifferent, then looked at Finn, who had a desperate look. '' Drop em, Onya. Emo don odon their part, nau do the same. ( Release it, Anya. They have done their part, now do the same.)''

'' Taim yu want kom...( If you want to...)'' said Anya, falling Finn , who ran to where his people were and was swallowed by a hug from his girlfriend.

'' Where laik osir?( Where are we?)'' asked Emori, doing everything Trikru look at her.

'' Ai nou know.( I do not know.)'' Lexa said without emotion. '' Ba ai intend kom find out.( But I intend to find out.)''

'' Chit will yu do, Heda?( What will you do, Commander?)'' asked Gustus, walking behind Lexa, along with others.

'' What are you doing here?'' asked Lexa, looking Jaha, Marcus and Clarke .

'' We do not know.'' said Clarke, taking a look at Jaha, while his mother watched Finn's neck.

'' You do not know?!'' Emori said, raising his eyebrows.

'' No, we do not know.'' Clarke said, taking a look at Emori and then turned to Lexa.

'' Because you tried to kill Maya?'' Asked Jasper, walking over to stand beside Clarke and looked at Lexa, who sent him an icy look, while Indra and Gustus botavam hands on swords, making Jasper take a step back.

Before anyone says anything, a red-haired girl emerald green eyes appeared behind the Triku and facing the Skaikru and Maya.

'' Who are you?" asked Clarke, making Trikru face the redhead.

" Katherine.'' said the redhead with a huge smile.

' ' Why are you here?'' asked Lexa, alongside Clarke.

'' Cold and sharp as ever, Lexa.'' Katherine muttered, but everyone heard. '' Okay. I'll talk, will scare you then have an open mind, okay? '

'' Because?" Asked Murphy, with his eyebrows raised in zombação .

'' Because I 'm asking politely.'' Katherine said with a wry smile, making Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy hold back laughter.

'' Then talk, please.'' Murphy said sarcastically.

'' All right.'' Katherine said, taking a deep breath. '' You are here for the future.'' Everyone was deathly quiet until everyone speaks:

'' WHAAAT?''

'' I know it's hard to believe, I know.'' Katherine told the shocked expression of almost everyone. Nobody believed what she said, not even the Trikru, who believes in reincarnation. '' But think: How do you just disappeared and came here?'' no one answered. '' As Lexa knife disappeared when she tried to kill Maya?'' No one knew the answer again, but Lexa had a small smile when Katherine talked about almost murder. '' All of it was I who did it, because I can not do you see the future?''

'' Because it is impossible.'' replied Monty and all agreed with him, even Trikru.

'' If you do not believe that I could barely see the series that tells your future?'' Said Katherine, with a playful smile.

'' It would be all evil.'' said Lexa and Jaha, Marcus and Abby agreed. '' My people need me.''

'' My also need me.'' said Jaha.

'' No, they do not need.'' said Katherine, with an even bigger smile. It looked like a psychopath.

'' What do you mean, '' they do not need?'' asked Abby, with a raised eyebrow.

'' Time stands still.'' Katherine said, motioning with his hand and the opposite wall was transparent, let them see the Earth .

They all went to the transparent wall and looked at Earth. The Trikru and Maya were shocked, while Skaikru were normal, post had seen the Earth thousands of times.

But that's not what left everyone shocked, but that the earth, the stars and planets were. They have not made a move. They did not move one centimeter.

'' How is this possible?'' asked Lexa weakly. His people told stories about how the Earth moved and so we had sun and night. Cold and heat. Rain and sun. But that was ireal .

'' It's all part of the magic.'' said Katherine, mysterious. '' In order to see the future without anyone noticing that you're gone, I stopped in time.'' They did not say anything, they were just looking for the space amazed. '' I know it's shocking , but not for both.''

'' It's not so extreme!'' Raven said, walking up to a few meters away from Katherine. '' You stopped the time and is not extreme?!''

'' You have to review your priorities.'' said Wick, returning to where it was initially, along with everyone.

'' Okay.'' Katherine said, rolling his eyes. '' But then... Do you believe now?''

'' Half impossible not to believe.'' Finn said with an amused smile.

'' Great. '' Katherine said, clapping his hands. '' Before starting the series, I want you in this order: Jaha, Marcus, Abby, Sinclair, Wells, Raven, Finn, Wick, Charlotte, Harper, Monroe, Maya, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Gustus, Emori, Lincoln and Indra.'' They all sat in their designated places. '' Today we see only 2 episodes, because it is late.'' said Katherine, making all but Jaha, Marcus, Abby and Trikru regret. '' No regrets and we will see the series.'' she said, lying on some cushions on the floor and pressing play.

 **Every television was black until ' Episode 1' ' appeared .**


End file.
